


Afternoon Delight

by shessocold



Series: Hogwarts One Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Time, Friendship, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Short, Short One Shot, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: James should have known better.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Your next 24 hour prompt is:  
> "whatever you think you heard, you didn't hear right. It's not what it sounded like."  
> Bonus words: wand, handcuffs, stuck, "it doesn't fit"

“We're wasting our time. It doesn't fit.”

Sirius frowns. 

“It has to,” he insists, stubbornly. “Try again!” 

Remus is about to hiss that Sirius is welcome to take his place and see if he's any better at it, when the bed curtains get uncerimoniously ripped back and he finds himself staring at James' grinning face. 

“James!” he cries, startled. “What the fuck!” 

James blinks, confused. Remus feels himself go scarlet. 

Sirius snorts. 

“Maybe give us a minute, Prongs,” he says, brightly. “We're sort of in the middle of a thing.” 

James opens and closes his mouth, bewildered, but no sound comes out. 

Remus sighs, his erection wilting sadly between Sirius' parted legs. 

“Close the curtains, please, will you?” 

** 

“I can't believe you were having _sex_!” 

“Well, we weren't, not technically,” says Sirius, half-grinning. “Turns out it's not quite as simple as we figured it would be. You see, you actually have to–” 

Remus hides his face in his hands. 

“Sirius, please.” 

James grimaces slightly. 

“I really could have done without seeing you two like that.” 

“Well,” says Remus, annoyed. “It's not like we forced you to watch, is it? The curtains were shut.” 

“I know, but I heard you talking, so I figured it was OK.” 

Sirius laughs. 

“Wait, you _heard_ us and still thought it was a good idea to barge in on us? Prongs, I'm honestly starting to think that you did it on purpose. Is there anything that you want to tell us?” 

James throws his hands up in outrage. 

“How was I supposed to know you were _really_ talking about... about whatever it is that you were talking about?” he says, hotly. “I assumed it was going to be one of those 'whatever you think you heard, you didn't hear right – it's not what it sounded like' situations.” 

Remus tries very hard to keep a straight face. 

“So, what exactly were you expecting to find?” he inquires, politely. “I'm pretty intrigued.” 

James glares at him. 

“I thought one of you was trying something on,” he says, in a dignified tone. “A t-shirt, or possibly a ring that had gotten stuck. I certainly wasn't expecting my two best friends to be in the middle of... of _that_.” 

“In the middle of an attempted shag, you mean,” offers Sirius, extremely amused. “To be fair, Prongs, we specifically scheduled our, er, session to coincide with your Quidditch practice.” 

“It got called off,” mutters James, buffing his wand with the sleeve of his robes. “It's just impossible to fly in this sort of weather. We wanted to, but we just couldn't. _Very_ frustrating.” 

Sirius smirks. 

“Well, my dear Prongs, it turns out that our afternoons had a lot more in common than I initially thought, then...”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from Arrested Development, yess


End file.
